El Amor no es tan fàcil
by Ashiya-Hana
Summary: En el Insituto Drome high, Jovenes que estudian para ser lo mejor en la vida y tambièn lucharàn por el amor de ciertas chicas: Aya Bernandotte y Setsuka Wallenstein, tambièn habrà un triàngulo amoroso junto con Johan Andersen y Judai Yuki. Otros incovenientes que haràn que no esten juntos, ¿podràn superarlo?
1. Los Sentimientos de Setsuka Wallenstein

-¡Corre Yuki, se nos hará tarde!-frunció el ceño al ver a su amigo correr tan lento

-¡A ti también se te hizo tarde Aya!-replico mientras corría detrás de su amiga

Los jóvenes se encontraban muy retrasados para llegar a la preparatoria, ambos cursaban su segundo año y desde que tenían memoria, siempre había sido compañeros de clases. Ellos se conocían desde niños y desde entonces eran inseparables.

Lo único que no contaban, es que uno de ellos se había enamorado y ese era Judai Yuki, que desde hace tiempo veía a su mejor amiga con otros ojos, mientras su amiga Aya que era algo despistada, no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía en el corazón de su amigo.

-¡Espero que Chronos-sensei no haya llegado primero!-La pelirroja se encontraba preocupada

-No te preocupes, seguro que no ha llegado aún-trato de tranquilizarla Judai

Ambos llegaron rápidamente a su Aula que correspondía a la clase 5, suspiraron aliviados al ver que su profesor aún no había llegado y fueron a sentarse con sus respectivos compañeros de asiento. Antes de llegar a su asiento Aya saludo a Johan, el cual se encontraba platicando con su novia Liticia, este al verla le regreso el saludo ante la mirada recelosa de su chica.

Johan Anderson es uno de los chicos más listos y guapos de la preparatoria, Aya y Judai le conocieron cuando cursaban la secundaria, por medio de la madre de este, Mesir y también por el hermano mayor de Judai cuyo nombre es Koyo. Desafortunadamente para muchas chicas, el apuesto joven ya tenía novia.

Luego de saludarle fue a sentarse a su lugar.

-¡Buenos días Setsu!-saludo alegre a su compañera

-¡Buenos días Aya!-correspondió con el mismo animo una joven castaña de ojos azules

-Estoy muy cansada-la chica se recostó en su pupitre, después de acomodar sus cosas.

-Ve el lado positivo, llegaste antes que Chornos-la castaña hizo una mueca de disgusto al pronunciar el nombre.

-¿Sigues molesta porque sacaste esa nota?-miro a su amiga

-Mejor cambiemos de tema -Setsuka miro discretamente a Judai quien miraba a Aya con ojos de ensoñación.

Setsuka sentía atracción por el joven de cabellos marrones desde hace un tiempo, pero sabía que el chico estaba enamorado de su amiga, además que ellos muy apenas se hablaban y prácticamente lo único que los unía era su amistad con Aya.

-¿Pasa algo?-la pelirroja se dio cuenta del pequeño análisis a su amigo.

-Aya, me estaba preguntando si a ti te...-antes de que pudiera completar la oración llego el profesor.

Las clases empezaron y las chicas prestaron atención, aunque Aya se encontraba curiosa por lo que le iba a preguntar su amiga, mientras que Setsuka se reprendía por quererse meter en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Después de una larga y tediosa clase, el timbre que indicaba el receso se escuchó.

-Quiero un ensayo sobre lo que vimos hoy para mañana-sentenció Chronos

-¡¿EHHHH?!

Muchos alumnos querían protestar, pero al ver la mirada del profesor, decidieron callar para no ser castigados. Cuando salió del salón, los estudiantes pudieron relajarse al fin.

-Como si no tuviera cosas que hacer-resoplo un poco fastidiada Setsuka

-Tranquila Setsu-sonrió Aya-Por cierto… ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?

-Sobre eso…pues no es nada, imaginaciones mías-la castaña le hizo una seña con sus manos, restándole importancia.

-¿De verdad?, parecía que ibas a preguntar algo serio-miro insistente

-Bueno, ya que insistes-sonrió de forma algo coqueta- Parece que tu amiguito me tiene miedo y no sé porque.

-¿En serio?-Aya como siempre despistada para estas cosas y lo miro reojo a su gran amigo de la infancia para ella, no parecía lo que su amiga le comentaba.-Sabes yo no creo que Yuki, te odie solo que…no te conoce muy bien es todo-otra vez volvió a lo suyo de seguir dibujando.

-Si tú lo dices-no se sentía satisfecha con lo que le dijo la pelirroja, porque nuevamente observó al joven de cabello marrón que estaba mirando a Aya de otra manera más que un simple amigo de infancia.

Las clases terminaron, los estudiantes del instituto se fueron directamente a sus casas y otros se dirigían al trabajo así que Aya como siempre se iba con Judai la mayoría de ves, pero en esta ocasión de causalidad Johan Andersen y Judai se fueron juntos…eso era muy extraño para Setsuka y para la pelirroja que mascullaban entre ellas sí.

-Judai, yo sé que no nos hablamos mucho pero quiero ayudarte con ella-sugirió el chico peli verde azulado, y por un momento Judai se quedó en inmóvil por lo que le dijo Johan.

-¿A-a que te refieres?-sus mejillas estaban todas rojas, que empezaba titubear un poco que intentó ignorar a la pregunta de su vecino se comparten la misma habitación, desde hace meses atrás.

-no te hagas, lo sé muy bien que te gusta Aya-comentó Johan con una sonrisa de malicia que lo tomaba del hombro para que pueda admitir sus sentimientos por la pelirroja que ha estado enamorado desde que eran pequeños-así que yo te ayudaré con ella, por lo que yo tengo mucha experiencia de esto-lo decía muy orgulloso con la sonrisita de siempre tan coqueta, cosa que le molestó un poco a Judai.

Mientras tanto, que las dos chicas que se encontraban atrás de los chicos que se murmuraban entre sí que el tema era sobre la pelirroja de ojos celestes, no podía sentirse tranquila la amiga de la pelirroja porque suponían de que estarían hablando esos dos y la única que no lo sabe es Aya es porque es…tan despistada y torpe, además si lo supiera Aya rechazaría a Judai de inmediato pero con mirada de tristeza por esa misma razón es mejor que todavía no lo sepa.

Un rato después, Setsuka quería hablar directamente con Judai sobre la pelirroja pero no sabría cómo hablarle porque sabe que Judai y ella no hablan casi…así que lo dejó para otro día y se fue a su casa despidiéndose de su amiga Aya. Solo quedaron los dos chicos con la pelirroja, porque la novia de Johan se había ido mucho antes que Setsuka.

-Y, ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó desorientada Aya.

-yo me tengo que ir, Aya pues queden en algo tú y judai-era la única opción para que el chico marrón pueda decirle a la pelirroja que ha estado enamorado de ella desde hace años atrás, y el chico peli verde azulado tenía que hacer una pequeña mentira era por el bien de que judai y aya estén juntos.

Judai estaba realmente sorprendido que no sabía cómo hablarle a su amiga de infancia, por lo que no tenía algo mente.

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídate Johan-despidió Aya algo decepcionada al ver que no les acompañaría.

-No te preocupes Aya y nos vemos mañana-el joven Andersen paso a un lado de su compañero - Aprovecha la oportunidad

Luego de que desapareciera de su campo de visión, el joven de cabellos marrones se armó de valor.

-A…Aya yo me preguntaba-el chico se encontraba muy nervioso.

-¿Qué tienes Judai?-pregunto extrañada por verlo actuar raro.

-Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo Aya-soltó al fin tratando de no tartamudear

-Claro, sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-Sonrió inocente la pelirroja

-Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, seguro y te gusta-hablo un poco más animado, dirigiendo a su amiga.

Caminaron alrededor de unos 15 minutos y llegaron a una pequeña y agradable cafetería, ambos pidieron una bebida y algunos dulces, mientras charlaban recordaron algunas anécdotas de cuando eran más niños y las aventuras que vivieron juntos.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?-Judai miraba expectante a Aya

-Sí, es muy agradable y los dulces están muy buenos, muchas gracias-respondió muy agradecida.

Un poco cerca de ahí Johan observaba a la pareja de amigos con una sonrisa, para el joven era demasiado evidente que Judai estaba enamorado de Aya desde hace mucho tiempo y quería darles un pequeño empujón para que estuvieran juntos.

-Buena suerte Judai- sonrió complacido

Dio una última mirada a la escena que se desarrollaba en la cafetería y se dirigió a hacerle una visita a su novia, que de seguro estaba molesta por no acompañarle a su casa.

-Solo espero que Liticia este de buenas-suspiro deprimido por la segura discusión que se vendría.

Su novia últimamente se mostraba muy celosa, respecto a su amistad con Aya y no entendía el porqué. Consideraba que Aya era muy buena chica, una amiga muy guapa por cierto, pero era solamente eso.

-Definitivamente, a veces no entiendo a las mujeres…

Po otro lado, Setsuka se encontraba en un gran dilema, estaba acostada en su cama reflexionando sobre sus extraños sentimientos sobre el mejor amigo de Aya.

Tenía muy claro que sus sentimientos por el joven de cabellos marrones no eran correspondidos y también tenía conocimiento sobre los sentimientos que Aya profesaba por el chico Andersen. Era como un extraño y cruel juego del destino.

Suspiro profundamente y tomando uno de sus peluches, lo abrazo con algo de fuerza.

-Me gustaría que al menos…dejaras de tenerme miedo-la joven sonrió con melancolía-Sé que Aya piensa que no me odias, pero puedo verlo en tu ojos.

Ella es una chica alegre, coqueta y algo rebelde, se lleva bien con las personas (menos con el profesor Chronos al cual detestaba) y coqueteaba de vez en cuando con algún chico, pero nunca se había preocupado por cosas como lo era tener novio o estar enamorada.

Cuando conoció a Aya, vio en ella una persona amable, simpática y muy fuerte que se esfuerza por lo que ama. No dudo ni un segundo en querer hacer buenas migas con la pelirroja. Todo era perfecto hasta que su amiga decidió presentarle a su mejor amigo.

Ese día fue su perdición…

-Al principio solo era un chico más, cuando fue que te colaste tan dentro de mí-tocado levemente su pecho-Querer de verdad a una persona, no es una cosa fácil.

Aun así, decidió que mañana de alguna u otra forma tenía que hablar con Judai sobre el único lazo que tenían en común: Aya Bernandotte.

Quería dejarse llevar por el sueño y no pensar en nada más, pero recordó el ensayo que dejo Chronos, ese detestable profesor.

-Puff mejor lo hago, no quiero desgastar mi tiempo en cumplir algún castigo que ponga ese sujeto-tomo uno de sus cuadernos para empezar a escribir.


	2. El Terrible Sueño de Judai

Mientras Setsuka hacia su tarea, Judai acompañaba a su pelirroja amiga a su hogar.

-Deberíamos ir de nuevo algún día-Aya se encontraba satisfecha por haber comido tan deliciosos dulces.

-Cuando gustes-Miro con anhelo a la chica a su lado.

-Hay que ir de nuevo con Johan y Setsuka-agrego inocente, pero pensando que a Johan también le gustaría conocer esa cafetería.

-claro, por qué no-Judai supo de qué su pelirroja amiga nuevamente está pensando en el chico europeo de cabellos verdosos, ciertamente él no lo odia lo que sí, no soporta que siempre Aya nombra cada momento que ellos están juntos a Johan Andersen y así que para no tener a la pelirroja muy preocupada solo accedió a su comentario-Sí deberíamos ir los cuatros…-Dijo Judai muy sonriente como siempre, pero de pronto reaccionó de que si iban Johan y…S-e-T-s-u-k-a no parece llevarse bien con la amiga de Aya, solo espera de que ella no asista a la salida.

Ya han transcurrido horas de que Johan volvió de la casa de su novia, que realmente se enfadó con él y no le parecía que a Liticia le agrade mucho la pelirroja de ojos celestes, pues no estaba molestó que se lo dijera todo el rato pero ya era muy agotador para Johan explicarle lo mismo todos los días _**"ella es una simple amiga es todo"**_ , que Liticia como toda novia celosa creía que el chico de cabellos verdosos e azules le está mintiendo así que le propino una cachetada y lo largo de su casa, Johan solo suspiraba no podía decirle nada a ella solo se fue así no más de regresó a casa que ya sabía se encontraría a su padre llegando a la casa con olor a licor.

Por otro lado, la chica de cabellos rojos como vive junto al frente de los departamentos del Judai e Johan, siempre escuchó las discusiones del chico cabellos verdosos junto con su padre en algunas ocasiones era la hermana menor de Judai que paraba esas estúpidas discusiones junto con Judai que era involucrado en este tipo de cosas no le agradaban para nada, desde muy lejos de la habitación Aya podía distinguir de que Johan es más guapo que antes y no parar de mirarlo con una gran sonrisa también sus mejillas se ponían muy rojas.

Entonces justo al lado de la habitación del chico de cabellos verdosos, justaba la del chico de cabellos marrones que se estaba dando cuenta que su pelirroja amiga lo miraba intensamente a Johan que con esa mirada tan encantadora cualquier chico se enamoraría, y ese alguien enamorado era el mismo Judai Yuki.

 _ **Johan Pov**_

Aya en verdad es una chica muy linda e inocente, porque no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Judai, ¿Por qué es tan torpe?, bueno será que ella le gusta alguien más. Y que por eso no le toma mucho en cuenta los sentimientos de Judai que siente por ella…a veces pienso que…Aya es una gran chica, en ciertos casos no la entiendo.

Al girarme me di cuenta de que la misma pelirroja de ojos celestes, justo ahora me estaba mirando con una sonrisa muy intensa y sus mejillas totalmente rojas no podía comprender que razón hay, para que ella me esté observando de esa forma ¿Se estará enamorando de mí?, no lo creo porque a ella…Ay no lo sé, es mejor que le sonría también lo ha hacer por ser solo amigos, tal vez lo hace también con Judai, en verdad que a esta chica no la comprendo…pero Si ella fuera novia diría que es muy rara.

 _ **Fin Johan Pov**_

Cómo se podría ver en estos momentos, la pelirroja estaba sonriéndole al chico Andersen muy intensamente que Johan le devolvió con una gran sonrisa, de la que aquella sonrisa hermosa que le dedicaba la joven él hizo lo mismo que se pudo notar el asombro de la pelirroja que hasta puso tan roja cómo el color de su cabello, y cerró la cortilla de su habitación para nadie sospeche de su sonrojo a excepción del chico Andersen pudo notarlo solamente bufó.

En a lado del departamento de Johan, se encontraba el de chico Yuki en su habitación recostado en la cama pensando en cómo decirle a su amiga pelirroja sus verdaderos sentimientos y así que solo se limitar a olvidarse de todo por algunas horas e así quedarse totalmente dormido cómo un príncipe.

 _Judai…_ Una voz lo llamaba entre sueños, no tomaba la mínima atención ya que la había deparará a él y las personas que están a su alrededor, están incluidos su pelirroja amiga y el chico peliverde…el chico de cabellos marrones desde pequeño tenía muchas predicciones por alguna razón que le mostraba sobre lo que pasará y lo que no, en esta ocasión le mostró una imagen de Aya Bernandotte y Johan Andersen muertos era porqué Judai los asesinó con sus propias manos, muy lejos del lugar una chica de cabellos castaño con color de ojos azules le susurró unas palabras con una sonrisa malévola.

 _Eres el culpable del destino de ellos dos, no deberías vivir en este mundo… ¡Debes morir!_

De un solo golpe volvió en sí con gritos enormes que se podían escuchar por todo el vecindario, él estaba totalmente asustado que ni siquiera pudo mover sus piernas, su hermano mayor Koyo intentó calmarlo un poco.

-¡Déjame!-gritó desesperado que jamás se había comportado de tal manera, era la primera predicción que le mostraba la muerte de sus seres queridos, siempre se trataba de personas que no conocía-¡Necesito estar solo!

Esto no podría estar pasando que Judai Yuki estaba totalmente atormentado por aquella predicción que pasará en algún futuro que el mismo causará, ni siquiera la pelirroja de ojos celestes y el chico Andersen no podían hacer nada al respecto, porque Judai no dejaría que lo toquen por las visiones que acabó de ver.

-Aya-Johan no podía estar seguro lo que iba a decir.-tu sabes, sobre si algo le ocurrió en su infancia…

-sí, la verdad Yuki está así es porque…-dijo Aya con un tono muy triste, volver a años que no le sucedía tales predicciones, paso a paso la pelirroja le contó todo acerca de los poderes de su mejor amigo de cabellos marrones.

Aquella Historia que Aya le había aclarado al chico de cabellos verdes e azules, él no lo podía creer que un chico cómo Judai Yuki tenga ese tipo de poderes era algo difícil de creer, Aya con solo verlo tan atormentado de esa misma manera otra vez a su mejor amigo tenía que estar a su lado.

-Yuki…-Aya le sonrío mientras se acercaba a él y le tomó de la mano-debes calmarte, esas predicciones pueden ser ciertas y no lo pueden ser, no te lo había dicho antes.

-Aya yo no puedo hacer eso-le comentó, el chico de cabellos marrones que comenzaban a caerles lágrimas en su pequeño rostro.

-¡si puedes!

-¡que no!

-¡ya te dije que sí, tu eres Judai Yuki un chico que nunca llora por cosas como estas!-gritó, Aya poniéndolo en calma al joven de carisma muy sonriente, aún ella no sabe la predicción que vio él pero solo lo quería ayudarlo-¡Eres hombre debes resistirlo!

Esas palabras que provenían de la pelirroja color de ojos celestes tenían determinación que era de las primeras que lo pone en calma al chico Yuki, la segunda chica fue Asuka Tenjoin la mejor amiga de ellos dos, aunque si Setsuka estuviera justo aquí viéndolo de esa manera tan patético no se burlaría de él solo trataría de volverlo en sí de una manera diferente que las dos amigas de Judai, el joven de cabellos verdosos estaba sorprendido por egos de Aya que ha cambiado su opinión sobre la pelirroja.

-ella está más interesante-dijo Johan con una gran sonrisa, cosa que no pudo escuchar los dos jóvenes que tenían su escenita de grandes amigos, y sin querer soltó una palabra que algo no debía decir porque no está seguro de eso-Aya estaría bien…


End file.
